Midsummer Night
by meede
Summary: Taehyung yang selalu mencari sosok sempurna, dan Jung Heosok yang selalu setia menunggu, seperti gerimis yang selalu rindu pada matahari - Vhope/j-hope/V/BTS JUNG HEOSOK KIM TAEHYUNG
1. Chapter 1

Midsumer Night

cast : Kim Taehyung

Jung Heosok

Other Cast : All BTS member

"Taehyung yang selalu mencari sosok sempurna, hingga dia lupa tujuan sebanarnya dari hatinya, dan Jung Heosok yang selalu setia menunggu, seperti gerimis yang rindu matahari"

happy reading.

Taehyung tidak berniat menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak itu Tuhan, tidak itu dirinya atau pacarnya, oh tidak maksudnya mantan pacarnya yang sudah dengan hebatnya memutuskan dia di akhir minggu yang ceria. Sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi ceria, mengingat saat ini Taehyung masih terpekur lesu meratapi nasibnya yang telah diputuskan oleh pacar luar biasanya.

Harusnya Taehyung tahu, kalau pada akhirnya memang akan berakhir begini. Diperjuangkan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya, karena jika yang berjuang hanya satu pihak, semuanya tetap akan berakhir sia-sia. Jadi disinilah Taehyung, meraung-raung tidak karuan di sudut apartemen Heosok, temannya yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghibur Taehyung sejak tiga jam lalu. Bayangkan saja betapa lelahnya dia menghadapi anak lelaki 20 tahun yang menangis bak anak umur 4 tahun yang kehilangan ibunya di pusat perbelanjaan.

Heosok pikir setelah ini dia akan meblack list keinginannya menikah cepat dan punya anak segera setelah menikah di masa depan. Dia takut anaknya nanti akan semengirkan bocah pria patah hati di depannya, Kim Taehyung.

"Aku justru bingung kenapa si Bocah Jeon itu bisa bertahan dengan mu lebih dari bulan Tae" menodorkan sejumput tissue yang kemudian digunakan Taehyung untuk menghapus ingusnya yang sudah melebar kemana-mana. Taehyung benar-benar sudah tidak peduali dengan penampilan Pria dewasa karismatik di awal 20an dengan gaya super glamour dan manly yang dia klaim sangat di sukai Jeon jungkook, Mantan Pacarnya sejak lima jam yang lalu, yang tersisa sekarang hanya bocah lelaki patah hati yang sedang merangsek dengan ingus tumpah-tumpah dan eyeliner yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Kurang apa sih sebenarnya aku buat Jeongkook, Hyung? Kenpa dia sekarang malah berkencan dengan si Jimin yang jelas-jelas bantet itu. Aku bahkan selalu nurut kalau dia minta apa-apa atau tiba-tiba batal janji" sambil mengelap lelehan ingus dihidungnya, yang saat ini sudah hampir mengenai bibir atasnya, Taehyung menjawab ocehan Heosok yang menurutnya sedikit menyinggung harga diri. Bukannya menghibur si Jung Heosok ini malah menambah tingkat depresi akut dalam pikiran Taehyung, setidaknya pikiran itu yang saat ini asik melintas dalam otaknya yang sedang kusut masai gara-gara patah hati. Padahal jelas-jelas Heosok hanya mengatakan fakta sesuai logika pikirannya.

"Nah yang seperti itu makanya si Bocah Jeon itu langsung lari dari kamu, Tae" dengan gaya angkuhnya Heosok langsung menoyor kepala Taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

"Si Jimin yang kata mu bantet itu nyatanya memang lebih menarik karena susah di dapatkan" Heosok Meringis ketika melihat lelehan ingus yang lagi-lagi keluar dari dua lubang hidung Taehyung, penampilan Taehyung saat ini benar-benar jauh dari kata Pria paling diinginkan di kampusnya. Heosok jadi berpikir, apa lelaki-lelaki dan perempuan di kampusnya masih akan memasukan Taehyung dalam kategori mahasiswi paling diinginkan untuk diajak berkencan kalau mereka melihat penampilan Taehyung saat ini.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Tertarik padaku" Heosok meringis, demi apapun bahkan Taehyung hanya akan masuk ke urutan paling akhir pria yang ingin dia kencani. Itu pun jika spesies lelaki di dunia ini sudah menghilang dari muka bumi dan hanya tinggal Taehyung yang tersisa, demi kelangsungan peradaban manusia Heosok mungkin akan pikir-pikir lagi.

"Dalam mimpi mu Tae" ujar Heosok sambil melengos meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengelap air mata yang kini sudah benar-benar becampur dengan ingusnya, eyelinernya sudah tidak jelas bentuknya, hanya sisa-sisa lingkar hitam yang semakin menambah buruk penglihatan Heosok terhadap pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bahkan bisa tertarik pada mu, Tuan Kim kalau penampilan mu saja, saat ini tidak seperti Pria dari abad 21, kau benar-benar mirip alien dari planet pluto dengan mulut lebar berkaki tebal. Uuuh jadi mengerikan. Pergi mandi sana, ganti bajumu, pakai saja punya ku dulu, biar kau tidak masuk angin" teriak Heosok sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih seseunggukan di pojok ruang apartemennya.

"cih, dasar Jung Heosok tukang bohong, berego tinggi, padahal jelas-jelas dulu dia sangat tergila-gila padaku" ujar Taehyung pelan

"Yaak ! Jung Heosok, aku tau kau masih Jatuh Cinta padaku !" Teriak Taehyung ke arah pintu, sebelum Heosok menutup pintu apartemennya, keluar, mencari makan malam untuk Taehyung yang dia yakin akan menginap malam ini.

Heosok hanya berbalik, melotot sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung, tak berniat menjawab teriakan Taehyung yang dia anggap sebagai lelucon pasif. Hesok pun menutup pintu apartemennya, berjalan menuju lift.

"kalau sudah tau, harusnya kau datang padaku, bukan malah berkencang dengan pria mana saja, apalagi dating kepada si bocah Jeon itu" memasuki Lift, Heosok pun tersenyum miris.

tbc

Ini FF Pertama banget yang aku publish, selama ini hanya jadi penikmat epep, tapi setelah jatuh cinta dan kelelep langsung sama 7 adorkble men anak-anak bities, semua ide bikin epep bermunculan tiap jongkok di kamar mandi.

ini ceritanya manis kok, kayak vhope yang udah manis dari sononya. aduh jadi pengen ngawiwnin vhope deh. review yah, biar aku tau kalau ceritanya ada yang suka atau engga. biar sadar aja kalau ada yang baca, dan suka atau ga suka hehehe, dan juga biar aku semangat nulisnya. ini bercapter sih tapi ga panjang. aku juga udah beres kok nulisnya. paling tiap hari di update.

makasih salam cinta dari vhope


	2. Chapter 2

Midsummer Night

CAST : Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Other Cast : All BTS member

"Taehyung yang selalu mencari sosok sempurna, hingga dia lupa tujuan utama hatinya, dan Jung hoseok yang selalu setia menunggu, seperti gerimis yang merindukan matahari"

ratting aman kok, maafin kemaren masih ada typo

ranjau Typo banget

ceritanya manis, semanis VHOPE yang mirip permen kapas, bikin diabetes Para Fujo

happy reading

 ** _2 Bulan lalu_**

Taehyung yakin hidupnya akan bertambah indah sejak dua hari lalu. Jeon Jungkook, Pria idamannya sejak satu tahun lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Taehyung bahkan masih tidak percaya saat Jungkook tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dan bertanya

"Tae-Hyung, mau berkencan denganku?" dihadapan semua teman sekelasnya. untung saat itu dosen yang harusnya mengajar tidak masuk. kalau ada, Taehyung bisa mati mendadak karena kebetulan dosen yang mengajar hari itu dosen yang terkenal galak karena masih perawan. benar, dosen tersebut masih melajang di usia 40an.

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak berpikir panjang, dua detik setelah Jungkook memintanya, Tehyung langsung jawab iya dengan terburu-buru, takut jika dalam lima detik kemudian Jungkook akan melupakan ucapannya sendiri. Taehyung memang sudah gila, sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli dengan omongan Hoseok yang megoceh tentang betapa playboynya Jungkook saat Taehyung menceritakan kisah penembakan yang menurutnya sangat teramat romantis yang dilakukan Jungkook di depan kelas,

"Hyung, dia itu tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seseorang, ku rasa kadar cintaku bertambah 200 % Hyung" ucap Taehyung sambil memakan burgernya. Sebenarnya ini sudah sangat telat untuk jam makan siang, salahkan mata kuliah Hoseok yang hobi sekali mepet-mepet ke waktu sore.

Hoseok, hanya mencibir, Taehyung sudah menceritakan kisah penembakan itu untuk yang ke 178 kalinya. Hoseok benar-benar menghitungnya.

"mana ada 200%, dasar alien" cibir Hoseok, Taehyung hanya nyengir kuda.

"kalau begitu, mana pacar mu yang luar biasa itu, kenapa malah makan siang dengan ku" Tanya Hoseok, dia sebenarnya sudah terlalu bosan dengan topik pacar sempurna yang di bicarakan Taehyung.

"dia mungkin ada kelas hyung" jawab Taehyung. Hoseok mencibir. lagi.

"mungkin? Pacar macam apa, yang tak pernah terlihat bersama, padahal ini sudah sebulan sejak kalian jadian" ucap Hoseok

Taehyung tersenyum, dia ingat, Hoseok memang benar, seteleh kejadian penembakan romantis itu Jungkook memang tak pernah sekalipun menemani Taehyung, bahkan nomor _Handphone_ Jungkook pun, Taehyung tidak punya.

"eeey Hyung, dia itu pria sempurna, jadi dia sibuk" kilah Taehyung

"oh iya Hyung, ku dengar Jin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung akan kembali lusa, dari acara berlibur mereka, aku boleh tidak ikut menjemput mereka ke bandara?" Taehyung mencari topik lain sebagai pengalih perhatian, sebenarnya dia malas sekali menjemput pasangan yang menurutnya so romantis itu di bandara, tapi demi harga diri tingginya, dia rela menekan rasa mual yang mengubek perutnya ketika menyebut nama Namjoon mantan rivalnya , apalagi dengan embel-embek 'Hyung', tapi Taehyung rela asal Hoseok bisa lupa membahas Jeon Jungkook lagi, tentang dia yang tak pernah mengajaknya sekadar makan siang bersama.

"eoh? Tumben, biasanya kau malas sekali kalau sudah berurusan dengan Jin hyung dan namjoon, kau sudah tidak cemburu pada mereka?" mampus, Taehyung salah mengambil langkah. Harusnya dia tahu kalau Hoseok pasti akan membahas kisah Cinta sepihak Taehyung kepada Kim Seok Jin yang berakhir dengan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dunia antah berantah dan menggagalkan semua impian indah Taehyung dengan Pria tampan dan sempurna versi Taehyung, berkencan bahagia dengan Kim Seok Jin pria serupa pangeran dari negri disney yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"asal kau tahu saja Hoseok – ssi, aku ini hanya main-main dulu pada Kim Seok jin itu, jadi mana mungkin aku cemburu, yang benar saja, cemburu pada Pria penyuka warna pink yang lebih memilih pria dengan wajah mirip Maori Clan, seleranya terlalu buruk ngomong-ngomong"

"katakan 'Hyung' tae-tae, dan berhenti mengatakan kalau tunangan ku itu mirip Maori klan, dia orang korea asli ngomong-ngomong" taehyung hampir menggali lubang di bawah mejanya, dia kaget melihat Seok jin yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum penuh bak nenek sihir. Hoseok di sampingnya malah nyengir tanpa dosa. Taehyung tambah kesal.

"maaf aku tadinya akan memberi tahu mu, kalau Seok Jin Hyung sudah kembali ke Korea kemarin, karena ada urusan mendadak di café-nya, dan yang baru pulang lusa itu – "

"Namjoonie ku" potong Seok Jin, memberi penekanan pada kata Namjoon tepat di muka Taehyung yang spontan langsung memasang muka bosan. Menggoda pria yang lebih muda memang selalu mengasikan. pikir Seok Jin. Taehyung tambah menderita.

"Hoseok-ah kenapa kau masih mau makan siang dengan bocah bodoh tidak peka dan tidak punya perasaan ini?" Tanya Seok Jin, melupakan wajah Taehyung yang masih dalam mode sebal

"dia yang selalu menyeret-nyeret ku Hyung" jawab Hoseok enteng

"ih jangan kepedean deh Hyung, aku hanya menemani pria jomblo tanpa pasangan untuk makan siang, kebetulan aku ini orangnya baik, meskipun sudah punya pacar yang luar biasa aku masih bersedia menemanimu makan" Taehyung dengan tampang layaknya pahlawan besar menimpali ucapan Hoseok

Jin hanya memsang wajah malas, sedangkan Hoseok malah memasang wajah 'yang benar saja, bahkan pacarmu tak pernah mengajak mu makan siang bersama'

Tiba-tiba ponsel Taehyung bordering, menandakan ada pesan masuk

 _'Hyung ini aku, Jungkook, aku ada di cafeteria dekat kelas dance, mau menemai ku makan siang?_ '

seketika wajah Taehyung berbinar, dia kaget bercampur haru, setelah sebulan pacaran akhirnya Jungkook mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Penantiannya ternyata tidak sia-sia

"maaf yah pria jomblo" melirik ke arah Heosok

"dan kau, mantan fans ku" ke arah Seok Jin

"aku akan berkencan dengan pangeran kampus, Jeon Jungkook Pacar ku. pria tampan memang harus berkencan dan makan siang dengan pria tampan lagi, nikmati waktu kalian, jangan sedih karena orang tampan ini sekarang tidak bisa kalian tatap lagi" ujar Taehyung sambil melompat dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan hoseok dan Seok jin yang masih melongo tidak percaya

"yang benar saja, dia bilang apa tadi? aku. fansnya? jelas-jelas dulu dia yang ngamuk-ngamuk di acara kencan pertamaku, bahkan berteriak ingin memakan Namjoonie ku hidup-hidup, dasar alien primitif" ujar Seok Jin, mengibaskan tangan di muka. dia kesal sekali, ngomong-ngomong

"enatah kenapa Hoseok-ah, aku masih yakin kalau Taehyung itu sangat mencintaimu" tiba-tiba Seok Jin berbalik melihat Hoseok yang masih melamun memperhatikan Taehyung yang berjingkat-jingkat kegirangan dan semakin menjauh.

"Hyung ucapan mu ini lucu sekali, dia bahkan tampak bahagia setelah si bocah Jeon itu mengirimnya pesan" jawab Hoseok lirih

"dia itu hanya tidak sadar dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Percayalah si Jeon jungi atau siapalah itu namanya, hanya selingannya saja, sama seperti saat Tae bilang dia tergila-gila padaku dan nyatanya, dia itu hanya obsesi memiliki pacar terkenal" Jawab Seok Jin

"haaah, entahlah Hyung, rasanya sekarang makin sulit. Dan omong-omong namanya Jungkok. Jeon Jungkook Hyung, bukan jungki" tutup Heosok. dia berniat untuk segera meninggalkan kantin, toh teman makan siangnya sudah pergi, dan dia juga malas duduk berlama-lama dengan Seok Jin yang pasti hanya akan membahas betapa romntisnya Namjoon atau tentang segala item berwarna pink yang Namjoon hadiahkan padanya saat berada di Jepang, Hoseok sudah terlalu paham dengan Sifat Seok Jin yang so jual mahal, tapi sebenarnya sangat tergila-gila pada Namjoon.

"kalau Tae tidak mencintai mu, dia tidak mungkin akan terus-terusan bercerita tentang pria-pria yang dia klaim sebagai penarik perhatiannya padamu" ucapan Seok Jin mengurungkan niat Hoseok untuk beranjak dari kursinya, dia berpaling menatap Seok Jin yang dengan penuh minta.

"begini yah Jung Hoseok, aku kenal kalian bukan baru setahun dua tahun, Tae itu sudah terlalu mudah aku baca sifatnya. dia hanya sedang menarik perhatian mu saja. percayalah padaku" ujar Seok Jin, mengedipkan matanya dengan yakin.

Hoseok bingung, kenapa juga Seok Jin harus berkedip-kedip seperti anak anjing

"eeey, kau ini, sama tidak pekanya dengan Taehyung alien bodoh itu, kau tae, Tae dan aku itu sudah kenal sejak kecil, tapi kenapa Tae baru berkoar-koar jatuh cinta pada ku setelah masuk Kuliah?"

"mungkin karena kau berubah jadi tampan Hyung setelah kuliah" jawab Hoseok, sebenarnya dia malas mengakui kalau Jin tampan, bukan iri hanya saja reaksi Jin itu suka berlebihan.

"aaah iyaa aku memang di takdirkan untuk tampan, hey tapi aku dari kecil sudah tampan Jung, aah kau menggangu konsentrasi ku menganalisis. begini Tae itu hanya sedang cari perhatian, dia sedang cari perhatian mu saja"

"aku tidak paham Hyung, lagi pula Taehyung sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si bocah Jeon itu" lirih Hoseok, kali ini dia benar-benar bernat untuk segera pergi dari kantin, kemana pun asal menjauhi Seok Jin.

"yasudah kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Min Yoongi" ujar Jin

"yasudah Hyung, aku masih menunggu kok" lirih Hoseok, sambil berjalan ke luar kantin

TBC

AAAAH mksh yang udah ripiu dan ngefav. aku balesin semua pokoknya, maap yah kemarin ada banyak salah penulisan dan ranjau typonya juga bertebaran. kali ini udah aku koreksi sebelum publish, semoga tidak ada typo yang terlewat, makasih buat ahneugene yang baik banget ngasih tau kalau nama hosoek aku salah tulis. udah di benerin yaaaah hehehe

terakhir...

revieeeeeeeew lagi dong, gemes deh tiap lihat vhope mereka itu unyu sekaleeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Midsummer Night**

 **Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS member**

 **Namjin, Jikook, Vkook**

 **tapi tentu saja cast utama couple kesayangan VHOPE**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

terimakasih buat yang setia ngefav, mau baca, dan menunggu untuk update

So, lets read begin update chap

"Taehyung yang selalu mencari sosok sempurna, dan Jung Hoseok yang selalu setia meunggu, seperti gerimis yang selalu rindu pada matahari matahari"

Hoseok pada Taehyung itu bukan hanya special, disebut tergila-gila pada Taehyung pun rasanya salah, karena Hoseok yakin perasaannya pada Taehyung dia sadari dengan tingkat kesadaran jiwa dan raga yang sempurna. Buktinya, bagaimana pun Taehyung mematahkan hatinya dengan cara berkencan dengan lusinan pria yang dia anggap cinta sejati – padahal jelas-jelas pacaran taehyung itu tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari 3 minggu, kecuali Jeon Jungkook yang luar biasanya bisa bertahan hingga 2 bulan. Hoseok bisa tahan, dia bertahan dengan keyakinan bahwa Taehyung hanya sedang memutar jalan yang cukup jauh untuk menemukannya, Hoseok bertahan dengan berpura-pura menjadi teman, menjadi Hyung yang selalu mendukungnya.

Hingga sampai Jungkook datang, dan Hoseok pun hampir menyerah.

"Yo Jung, melamun huh?" saat ini Hoseok sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hyung Taehyung, Min Yoon Gi.

Hosok menggeleng, menyesap kembali Americano di depannya yang sempat dia lupakan.

"Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini Taehyung aneh" ujar Yoongi, Yoongi ini sudah paham betul maksud teman adiknya ini menemuinya siang-siang di tempat kerja, dengan beralasan merindukan dia dan ingin makan bareng, jelas-jelas Yoongi tahu kalau Hoseok hanya ingin mengorek informasi mengenai Taehyung darinya.

"Dia sedang bahagia Hyung" jawab Hoseok, tersenyum kecut sambil mengaduk Americanonya

"Justru itu Jung, ini anehnya…" Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya, ingin melihat reaksi pria yang lebih muda satu tahun di depannya, Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Yoongi yang sedang melirik ke arahnya, Yoongi tau Hosoek ingin kalimatnya segera dilanjutkan.

"Yaaah, kau tau kan adik ku yang aneh itu sangat tidak suka menghabiskan waktu hanya di rumah, apalagi dengan status dirinya yang sudah punya pacar, dan ku dengar pacarnya itu luar biasa hebat, tampan, pintar dan masih muda" ujar Yoongi, masih menatap Hosoek, Hoseok tau pacar sempurna yang di maksud Yoongi itu Jungkook

"ku dengar mereka sudah berkencan selama satu bulan lebih, tapi taetae belum sekali pun mengenalkan pacarnya padaku, padahal beberapa minggu lalu dia sangat semangat memamerkan bahwa dia baru saja di tembak oleh seorang pangeran kampus yang luar biasa, dan sesumbar akan membawanya ke rumah, mengenalkan pada ku. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau taehyung itu sangat suka sekali memamerkan semua pacarnya padaku" lanjut Yoongi, Hoseok masih mendengarkan

"tapi sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak melihat taehyung membawa bocah bernama Jongkook itu ke rumah, taehyung hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah bermain game atau menghabiskan semua makanan di dapur kami, parahnya lagi itu dia lakukan setiap hari, bahkan di akhir pekan. Setiap kali aku Tanya padanya, kenapa dia tidak berkencan, dia hanya melirik ku sekilas dan kembali pada mode aliennya" Yoongi mulai berapi-api Hosoek masih setia menjadi pendengar, mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang saatnya dia mendengarkan, bukan menimpali, ngomong-ngomong Yoongi itu tidak suka kalau omongannya di interupsi, dan hosoek tipe orang yang luar biasa pengertian, dia masih sayang nyawanya untuk berakhir ditangan min yoongi.

"sebenarnya ini membuat ku agak….khawatir" Yoongi menunduk di akhir kalimatnya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adiknya, Hosoek tahu di balik sikap cuek dan tidak peduli Yoongi, Yoongi itu sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu, dan jelas dia tidak suka kalau taehyung bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa tapi sebenarnya banyak beban yang menghimpitnya, dan Hosoek pun tahu itu, mengenai Taehyung yang bersikap tidak wajar.

Sudah satu minggu sejak mereka terakhir makan bersama dengan Taehyung yang berlari ceria meninggalkannya dengan Soek Jin setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Jungkook, setelah hari itu Tehyung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, seolah Taehyung menghindari Hosoek dengan segenap jiwa.

"aku tidak tahu hyung" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hosoek, padahal sudah jelas dia ingin sekali menumpahkan semua unek-uneknya pada Yoongi, menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya pada Taehyung di depan Yoongi, Hoseok ingin menjerit bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar ingin melihat Taehyung yang bahagia, taehyung yang tersenyum bodoh padanya. Bukan taehyung yang pura-pura baik-baik saja, padahal dalam hatinya dia merana.

"Tae sepertinya tidak bahagia, dia seperti sedang disakiti" lirih Yoongi, sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela

Hosoek diam, yang dia tahu taehyug itu sangat baagia ketika jungkook menyatakan perasaan padanya

"ku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungannya itu, kau tau selama ini yang sering bermain-main dan mengakhiri hubungan adalah pihak taehyung, taehyung selalu terlihat ceria bahkan saat Seok Jin menolaknya dan berkecan dengan pria aneh berambut pirang itu" Hoseok mendelik, mendengar kalimat Yoongi yang menyinggung Seok Jin dan mengomentari rambut dan penampilan kekasihnya Namjoon, Hoseok pikir Yoongi ini benar-benar tidak sadar diri, penampilannya justru jauh lebih aneh, dari pada namjoon, kulitnya yang seputih susu dipadu dengan rambut yang di cat putih, ini seperti penampilan kakek-kakek 70an, Hosoek meringis, Yoongi itu memang sama anehnya dengan taehyung.

"sepertinya si jungkook ini mempermainkan adik ku hosoek-ah" lanjut Yoongi, tanpa sadar hosoek mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau diam saja, kau ini pria kan, dan kau mencintai adik ku, harusnya kau menolong dia dengan menjauhkan tae dari si jungkook itu" Hosoek kaget, Yoongi tidak basa-basi dan yoongi tau perasaan Hosoek pada taehyung? Jelas-jelas Hoseok tidak penah bercerita pada Yoongi

"jangan melihatku seperti tu, seluruh dunia pun tahu kalau kau menyukai adik ku" Hosoek speclees

"yang justru aku herankan adalah, kenapa kau tidak segera menyatakan perasaan mu pada adik ku, dan siapa tau itu bisa menghentikannya dari pencarian cinta sejati konyolnya itu" menyesap Americano, dan melirik Hosoek yang masih kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut min Yoongi

"segeralah kau bebaskan adiku dari iblis tampan jungkook itu, aku tidak tahan melihat adik ku yang pura-pura bahagia tapi sebenarnya tidak bahagia, sudah saatnya dia berhenti di tempat yang benar dari pencarian konyolnya mengani cinta sejati itu, dan kau…" tunjuk yoongi tepat di muka hosoek

"Yang harusnya menjadi tempat pemberhentiannya" lanjut Yonggi, hosoek masih mematung, semua hal kini berputar dalam pikirnya.

#

Setalah perbincangan panjangnya dengan Yoongi, yang sukses membuat dia kalang kabut, akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang benar, berbicara dengan Namjoon sepertinya hal yang lebih masuk akal dari pada terus-terusan mendengar ocehan Yoongi yang malah tambah membuat dia sakit kepala.

Yoongi tau perasaannya pada Taehyung, dan Yoongi mengomelinya tentang bagaimana Hoseok yang tidak _gentleman_ dengan membiarkan Taehyung berkencan dengan lelaki tampan tapi kurang ajar seperti Jeon Jungkook, Hoseok sakit kepala di buatnya. Meskipun omongan Yoongi itu seratus persen benar, tapi dia masih tidak terima dikatakan sebagai pria lemah dan tidak _gentleman_ , Hey, hoseok kan hanya sedang mencari 'waktu yang tepat', meskipun entah kapan 'waktu yang tepat' itu akan muncul.

Dengan langkah mantap, Hoseok pun berjalan ke arah Studio milik Namjoon, omong-omong pacar Kim seok jin memang sudah hebat, dia masih muda tapi sudah punya studio music sendiri, Hoseok bahkan sempat berpikir kalau keputusan Seok jin menerima Namjoon sebenarnya karena tergiur dengan studio music keren milik namjoon.

Tok..tok..tok

Hosoek bingung, kenapa juga orang ini masih menggunakan alat konvensional, dan tidak memasang bel, rasanya itu akan lebih efisien untuk studio musiknya, daripada mengetuk pintu yang belum tentu bisa didengar oleh Namjoon yang sering lupa waktu jika sedang bergulat dengan lirik lagu.

10 menit

Benar saja, sudah sekitar 700 kali hoseok mengetuk pintu, dan belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan di buka. Tangannya sudah pegal rasanya.

Dork..drok..drook

Akhirnya hosoek memanfaatkan kakinya, mungkin akan lebih bisa membuat Namjoon sadar di dalam sana bahwa ada tamu yang sudah hampir mati karena pegal mengetuk pintu studionya

Ckleek

Benar saja, hanya dalam tiga kali tendang, namjoon sudah tampak di depan pintu yang terbuka

"hey, bisa kah kau lebih sopan sedikit dengan pintuku, gunakan tanganmu _dude_ "

Hoseok nyengir

"kau pikir aku tidak menggunakan tanganku tadi, kau saja yang tidak memasang telingamu dengan benar" melenggang masuk, bahkan tanpa disuruh oleh si empunya studio, Hoseok langsung duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di studio namjoon. Hosoek sempat hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, saat mendapati Seok Jin dalam keadaan masih berantakan, di kursi piano. Nyengir ke arahnya. Hoseok tidak mau memikirkan apa yang habis mereka berdua lakukan di kursi piano sejak tadi, yang jelas bukan habis membuat music.

"hoseok-ah, kau datang?" Seok Jin masih nyengir, basa-basi, sambil mengancingkan bagian atas kemejanya. Hoseok sempat melihat sekilas bagian merah di atas dada Seok Jin, lagi-lagi Hoseok malas menebak perbuatan siapa dan hasil dari apa bercak merah tersebut.

"pikir mu hyung, aku disini sekarang, tentu saja aku datang" dengus Hoseok, mengambil sejumput keripik kentang yang berserakan di meja, pasti ini ulah duo kim itu, membuka keripik kentang dan dilanjutkan bergulat tanpa memakan keripik kentang yang habis mereka berdua buka, pikir hoseok.

"hey _dude_ , jangan terlalu kasar pada calon kakak ipar mu" Namjoon tiba-tiba menimpali, Seok Jin disana tersipu, demi mendengar ucapan namjoon tentangnya

"kakak ipar pantat kuda aku bahkan bukan adikmu Namjoon" jawab Hoseok, yang diakhiri dengan lemparan satu kantong besar snack berukuran satu kilo tepat dimukanya, tentu saja Seok Jin yang melempar.

"kau ini kenapa sih, jika mau marah-marah jangan datang ke tempatku, disini bukan area samsak tinju" ujar namjoon, sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat disamping Hoseok.

Hosoek menarik nafas panjang, niatnya kemari memang bukan marah-marah, justru untuk meminta nasihat bijak dari otak encer namjoon, tapi pas datang malah disuguhi pemandangan paling menyiksa batin bagi pria yang sedang patah hati macam Hoseok, Seok Jin dan namjoon bermesraan di siang bolong, bagi Hoseok itu seperti sedang mengolok-oloknya, mungkin sebenarnya hanya dia yang berpikir seperti itu.

Bagi namjoon dan seok jin tak masalah, dua sejoli yang di mabuk cinta untuk bermesraan kan.

"bagaimana caranya agar Taehyung tau keberadaan ku" tiba-tiba perkataan itu meluncur saja dari mulut Hoseok.

"maksudmu? Bukankah taehyung sudah tau apartemen mu? Memangnya kau pindah rumah? Kalau begitu katakan saja, kalian kan tiap hari bertemu" dan Hoseok ingin membakar semua koleksi boneka Mario bros kesayangan Seok Jin, dia itu bodoh atau apa sih, Hoseok sedang serius, kenapa juga dia menanggapi dengan jawaban super menyebalkan seperti itu

Dan namjoon hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah seok Jin, seolah memberi isyarat untuk diam saja, jangan berkomentar atau menjawab jika Seok Jin tidak ingin semua Mario-nya tinggal abu besok pagi.

"harusnya kau tunjukan perasaanmu" Namjoon bersuara

"sudah" jawab hoseok

"oh jadi masalah perasaanmu, ku kira kau benar-benar pindah" dan Seok Jin pun melenggang ke arah pantry seolah-olah dia tidak mebuat dosa apapun dengan kalimat yang dia luncurkan lewat bibirnya, dan hoseok benar-benar berniat untuk membakar Mario bross detik ini juga.

"jangan di hiraukan, dia hanya sedang kesal karena aktiviatasnya terganggu, biasanya otaknya akan sedikit kesulitan mencerna hal-hal yang tidak spontan, kau mengertilah kalau seok jin selalu seperti itu" Namjoon nyengir, berusaha menenangkan Hoseok

"aku iri pada kalian" tiba-tiba hoseok berujar, dan namjoon hanya tersenyum, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan hoseok, sebelum dia memberi nasihat yang mungkin saja bisa hoseok terapkan nantinya

"aku sudah mengenal Taehyung sejak kita duduk di bangku _Junior High_ , aku selalu bersama dia, tapi dia tdak pernah meliriku, dia selalu berlari ke arah lain, menggandeng tangan orang lain, dan tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha menggandeng tanganku, dan kau yang baru bertemu Jin Hyung di bangku kuliah, justru bisa langsung di genggam tangannya oleh Jin Hyung" ucap Hosoek, dia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan menumpahkan unek-unek yang ada dalam dirinya

"bahkan Yoongi Hyung tau kalau aku menyukai Taehyung, tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak juga sadar" lirih Hoseok

Namjoon tersenyum, mengert situasi

"kau tau, menunggu saja tidak cukup. Jika kau ingin menerima, maka kau juga harus memberi" ujar namjoon, tersenyum pada Hoseok, memamerkan dimplenya

"aku selalu memberi padanya" jawab hosoek

"caranya? Kau tahu, terkadang bukan hal-hal seperti itu yang diinginkan oleh orang yang kita sayang, cara mu memberi bukan seperti kau menginginkan hatinya, tapi lebih seperti kau ingin dia aman sebagai adik yang kau sayang. Taehyung mungkin salah mengartikannya"

"mustahil, yoongi hyung saja paham aku jatuh cinta pada taehyung"

"justru itu, terkadang orang yang kita tuju malah salah tafsir, dan sebenarnya kau hanya terfokus pada diri mu sendiri selama ini, terlalu fokus untuk menunjukn sikap pedulimu pada taheyung yang berakhir dengan salah tafsir, dan kau sendiri lupa memperhatikan sikap taehyung padamu selama ini" namjoon kembali berkomentar, Hoseok diam mendengarkan

"apa kau pernah mendengarkan taehyung saat dia berbicara padamu? Bukan dengan telingamu tapi dengan hatimu"

Hoseok diam, dia mengingat-ngingat semua waktunya saat bersama taehyung

"kau hanya Fokus pada semua kata yang dia ucapkan, bukan pada setiap perasaan yang dia tuangkan lewat kata-katanya padamu. Kau terlalu focus pada ceritanya, bukan pada nada bicaranya, saat dia berbicara denganmu, kau hanya focus mendengarkan dengan seksama, bukan menyelaminya dengan jiwa, kau tau, manusia dan lirik lagu itu sama, kau harus mendengarkan dengan hatimu, maka kau akan tau maksud sebenarnya dari lagu itu dari setiap melodinya, berbeda dengan jika kau hanya mendengarkan dengan telingamu, kau hanya akan mendegar musiknya, lalu melupakannya, tidak ada yang akan terjadi dengan jiwa dan hatimu setelah mendengarnya. saat lagu berakhir, maka hentakan kakimu pun akan berakhir. berbeda ketika kau dengarkan dengan hatimu, lagu itu akan bermain terus-menerus dalam pikiranmu, di proses dalam jangka panjang, dengan kata lain lagu tersebut akan mempengaruhimu. Begitulah taehyung, jika kau hanya mendengarkan dengan telingamu, kau hanya akan mendapatkan ceritanya yang menyakiti hatimu, dan membunuhmu pelan-pelan, bukan maksud dari ceritanya, yang sebenarnya sangat manis dan bisa membuat umur mu bertambah sepuluh tahun lebih muda setiap harinya, setiap kali taehyung bercerita padamu" namjoon berbicara panjang lebar, Hosoek, bingung, dia tidak terlalu paham dengan perkataan namjoon, otaknya tidak secerdas itu untuk memproses kalimat namjoon yang panjang lebar

"Cagiya, kau harus pelan-pelan kalau berbicara dengannya, dia itu bodoh" Seok Jin melenggang keluar dari pantry, dengan membawa tiga gelas jus semangka diatas nampan

"dan selain bodoh, dia itu juga masokis" lanjut seok jin, menyimpan dua gelas jus tersebut di meja, dan satunya dia genggam untuk selanjutnya dia minum dengan pelan, melirik hoseok yang mukanya sudah berubah kesal, Seok Jin yakin kalau lelaki bermarga Jung ini memang memiliki dendam tersembunyi padanya, seok Jin tersenyum, menurutnya hoseok yang masih saja cemburu itu lucu.

"diam deh orang tua" Hosoek menimpali malas ucapan Seok Jin, Jin justru makin ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Hoseok. Dia yakin sekali kalau heosok seratus persen masih cemburu, dan yang benar saja dia bahkan memilih namjoon dari pada taehyung, kenapa juga hoseok masih cemburu.

"sayang, sebaiknya kau selesaikan partitur yang tadi, aku perlu menenangkan Hoseok disini, aku tidak yakin kalau kau masih disini dia akan bertahan untuk tidak membakar Mario kesayangmu itu"ujar namjoon, Jin pun hanya tersenyum, untuk selanjutnya melenggang pergi ke arah piono di sudut ruangan.

dan berteriak

"namjoon sayang, percayalah hoseok itu masokis, buktinya dia tahan saja untuk tidak mencium paksa tae setiap kali tae bercerita tentang pcar-pacarnya padanya, dia justru diam mendengarkan seolah menikmati rasa sakitnya" dan seok Jin tertawa setelah kalimat tersebut sukses meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

Namjoon tersenyum mndengrnya, hoseok hanya melirik malas.

"mau ku lanjutkan?" Tanya namjoon, hoseok mengangguk

"begini, sepenglihatanku, si kim itu selalu memberi sinyal padamu, kau harus perhatikan cara dia bercerita tentang semua bualannya mengenai menemukan sosok cinta sejati setiap kali bertemu lelaki baru, perhatikan dan dengarkan melalu hatimu, telinga saja tidak cukup, lihat matanya tiap kali dia bercerita, dengarkan nadanya, lihat semua _gesture_ tubuhnya, maka kau akan tau jawabnya" Hoseok tau, maksud namjoon adalah bahwa taehyung pun jatuh cinta padanya, tapi hoseok tidak semudah itu percaya, taehyung itu terlalu sulit dibaca

"ku pikir itu tidak semudah teori yang kau katakan, taehyung itu terlalu sulit dibaca" lirih hoseok

"kau tahu, kesalahannya memang ada pada semua sinyal yang salah kalian tangkap, jadi berhentilah hanya memberinya kode, mulailah memberinya aksi yang nyata, jika kau benar-benar ingin melihat tangannya ada di genggamanmu, bukan ada di genggaman pria lain" ujar namjoon, sambil memegang pundak hoseok, menyemangatinya.

#

Malamnya, dia berniat pulang ke apartemennya, awalnya hoseok memang berniat menginap, tapi melihat tingkah laku aneh dari pasangan kim tersebut yang seolah-olah menyuruh hoseok segera meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum kami tendang, akhirnya hoseok mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia pun pulang berjalan kaki, dia meninggalkan motornya di parkiran kampus tadi siang. Setelah bertemu yoongi di tempat kerjanya, dia langsung ke tempat namjoon tanpa repot-repot kembali ke kampus untuk sekedar mengambil motornya, hoseok emang sering melakukan itu.

Dia berjalan, pikirnya berjalan pulang sambil menikmati udara dan pemandangan lampu kota di malam hari tidak buruk, setidaknya bisa sedikit menekan kadar stresnya yang akhir-akhir ini meningkat gara-gara seseorang bernama kim taehyung

Hingga akhirnya, dia melihat pemandangan paling luar biasa di salah satu kursi caffe pinggir jalan. Pemandangan seoarang lelaki muda, sedang mencium lelaki berpipi chubby tepat di bibirnya.

Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mencium lelaki berpipi chubby, yang jelas-jelas bukan Taehyung yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasih Jeon Jungkook. Dengan kata lain, Jungkook sedang mencium lelaki lain, dan berarti Jungkook sedang berselingkuh dari taehyung.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hoseok langsung mengambil handphonenya dari saku, dan memotret kejadian luar biasa yang bisa mengembalikan kesehatan hati dan mentalnya saat ini. Foto yang bisa Mengembalikan kim taehyung padanya.

TBC

maaf sekali baru update, ada beberapa kendala di kehidupan nyata. semoga masih ada yang nunggu udatenya ff ini. sebenarnya ff ini awalnya sudah selesai, tapi setelah aku baca ulang rasanya kok terlalu biasa dan kurang menarik dan kurang manis. Hosoek perlu sedikit berjuang untuk kembali mendapatkan Taetae ku rasa. jadi ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah dan tambahin, semoga reader suka dan tinggal meninggalkanku yang masih belajar ini

oh iya aku kemarin sempat menulis ff pendek castnya masih taehyung, hanya selingan saat aku BT dengan tugas kampus.

terakhir terimakasih yang kemarin sudah mereview, memfav da memfollow ff yang masih penuh dengan kesalahan ini

semoga kalian masih berniat untuk meninggalakan review sebagai pembelajaran aku nantinya dari semua komen kalian. chap ini sudah agak panjang. kemaren entah kenapa rasanya terlalu pendek.

semoga kalian semua suka

terakhir, salam manis dari VHOPE yang sangat manis.

ditunggu reviewnya


End file.
